La curiosidad mato a Flaky?
by punkcedoll
Summary: Flaky caminaba tranquila sin esperar que su curiosidad le traicionaria... quieren conti?
1. curiosidad

Advertencia! HTF no me pertenece. eso^^ espero les guste ya que es mi primer fic OwO de esta pareja que me encanta tanto ·¬· no es obsesión es un amor a una pareja que me encanta ^^

Flaky caminaba tranquila por un callejón silencioso, cuando de repente se tropezó con algo dándose de bruces al suelo. Ella se sobo un poco sonrojada, por la vergüenza de que alguien le viera sus calzones, ya que andaba vestida con una corta falda y unas calsetas que le llegaban hasta la mitad de su muslo.

Ay … Me dolió – mirando hacia atrás para ver con lo que había tropezado – que es eso… – (poniéndose con la típica cara de horror anime O.o "" algo asi) viendo unas piernas con pantalones militares y bototos, extendidas a su longitud.

Nerviosa comenzó a temblar, pero por culpa de su curiosidad se hacerco a ver que era. Vio un joven de cabellos verdes y suspirando de felicidad al ver que estaba vivo pero dormido (con un globito en la nariz -¬-) decidió despertarlo.

Eeeeh … – se coloco enfrente de él y con su dedo índice lo pico en la cabeza varias veces seguidas para poder despertarlo – despierta … – con una voz suave para que él no se enojara.

Pero lo que ella no esperaba era que el chico estirara sus brazos y la abrasara pensando que era un oso de peluche, quedando sobre él en posición de perrito. Ante esto la chica se puso roja como un tomate, ya que le daría mucha vergüenza que alguien la viera en esas poses tan de poco señorita. Trato de levantarse pero el peliverde no la soltaba por nada.

Dios por favor que nadie me vea así – suplicaba sonrojada – eh?... – el peliverde comenzó a besarla en la mejilla delicadamente – uaaaaa… – sonrojándose más por el acto del peliverde – despierta! Despierta por favor! – rogaba al muchacho para que despertara.

Cuando de repente el levanto la rodilla empujándola hacia adelante, dándole un beso no intencional al peliverde. Este correspondió al beso seguramente imaginando que era un sueño. Ella abrió los ojos a tal punto que sus pupilas se contrajeron del nerviosas y agitando los brazos de arriba hacia abajo.

Mrmrmrmrmrh… – gritaba alaridamente, hasta que se dejo llevar cerrando los ojos, a ver si así la soltaba.

Entonces el peliverde se despertó abriendo lentamente sus ojos y noto a la bella pelirroja besándolo, este se sonrojo y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Pero Flippy no era tonto, ella le gustaba mucho, entonces para su beneficio el fingió seguir durmiendo, ya que así sería más divertido (un globo de pensamiento aparece con la cara de Flippy pervertido).

Mientras jugaban con sus lenguas, llevando el dominio obviamente Flippy, pero no pudo evitar sentirse excitado, al ver de reojo la posición de la chica, bajando la mano lentamente desde la cabellera de la joven hacia su trasero le acaricio una nalga. Ella se estremeció, como si un hielo le recorriera desde la parte baja de la espalda hasta su nuca, no tuvo más remedio que abofetearlo para que reaccionara, este bajo la cabeza se quedo un instante mirando el piso y al ver a Flaky ya no era el mismo.

Grave error! – le dijo Fliqpy – a mi nadie me abofetea, sin salir viva muñeca.

Flaky lo miro aterrada, al tratar de levantarse para escapar este le tomo de la mano, la acerco hacia él (aun estaba en el suelo) y la miro con una sonriza pervertida.

Veras como nos divertiremos juntos preciosa - le tomo las manos y amarrándolas con con un pedazo de cuerda que había entre la basura, la tomo en brazos y la coloco en su hombro. Entre sus pensamientos maniáticos decide llevarla a su hogar para estar en privacidad absoluta y asi poder divertirse con su pequeña presa. Esta pataleba para que Fliqpy la soltara, sin éxito alguno pero aun así no dejaba de intentarlo.

espero les guste como se habrán dado cuenta me gusta un poco de toque ecchi y hentai espero no les moleste :D y si les molesta bueno, en fin ^^ jijijiji saludos


	2. tortura

HTF no me pertenece, aqui la conti espero les guste :)

* * *

¡Suéltame! – grito flaky por varias cuadras, con la ilusión de que alguna persona saliera a ayudarle pero ningún alma piadosa se asomo en su ayuda.

Al llegar a la casa de Flippy este pateo la puerta con fuerza (cerrándose nuevamente XD no broma) abriéndose completamente al entrar azoto nuevamente la puerta y esta crujió como si le hubiese reclamado de dolor.

Subió las escaleras y entro a su habitación, lanzo a Flaky con tal brutalidad que esta se quejo.

¡Podrías ser más delicado! – con una cara de seriedad y enojo.

Este cerró la puerta de la habitación con llave pero al parecer Flaky estaba tan concentrada quejándose que no noto ese detalle. Ella seguía gritando alterada hasta que este se acerco lentamente a su rostro, ella reacciono con un movimiento hacia atrás.

Que… que pasa? – respondía ella sonrojada.

Nada, pensaba como torturarte – respondiéndole con una sonrisa descarada.

O.o"" - Flaky se puso pálida al ver que este hablaba muy enserio y con un movimiento rápido se dio vuelta y trato de escapar, lo cual no le resulto ya que Fliqpy se lanzo sobre ella quedando en una posición muy vergonzosa para ella.

¡Bájate de encima… es vergonzoso! – decía con lagrima en los ojos y un poco sonrojada.

mmm… - pensaba Fliqpy con una sonrisa retorcida – ya sé como torturarte.

Fliqpy tomo las manos aun atadas de la joven y las amarro a la cabecera de su cama. Luego la volteo y sentándose en la cintura de Flaky se puso frente a su rostro. Él veía como la joven se colocaba cada vez mas sonrojada y como sus lagrimones caían por sus mejillas. Saco su cuchillo de caza de un bolsillo, comenzando a juguetear con el por el cuerpo de la joven sin hacerle daño.

Ella lloraba sin parar, suplicaba a Dios que no le ocurriera nada. Al sentir el frio cuchillo por sus piernas esta comenzó a temblar de nervios, hasta que sintió como aquel cuchillo rosaba sus hombros, llegando a su cuello y finalizando en su mejilla. Allí el ojiamarillo le hizo un pequeño corte que rápidamente comenzó a sangrar. Fliqpy se relamió los labios cual gato y beso aquella herida, donde luego saboreo ese esencial liquido vital.

Eres deliciosa – le dijo con los ojos entre cerrados – eres como un éxtasis en estos momentos.

Kyaaaa… - grito ella horrorizada con lo que le había dicho – déjame ir no le diré a nadie que me secuestraste.

Nooo… - le decia entre risas – esto apenas está comenzando.

Luego con su cuchillo bajo hacia su cuello, saboreando cada centímetro, tratando de llevar a un grado más su tortura. Al rozar con su lengua la joven no pudo evitar agitar su respiración formando así leves gemidos.

Ñaaaa… - cerrando los ojos – ¿qué haces? – pregunto desconcertada, sin recibir respuesta.

Deslizándose hacia sus hombros corto los breteles de su brasear para que no le estorbaran su cometido, dejándolos completamente al desnudo. Rasgando su piel un poco más profunda para que el líquido carmesí saciara así su sed, lo cual provocaba una especie de excitación al joven. Después desgarro el suéter color beich de Flaky, rozando la piel de su "invitada" causando temblores más fuertes de esta, provocando en él un estimulo a su entrepierna.

Ella se retorcía, tratando de sacarse a Fliqpy de encima pero su cuerpo era demasiado débil contra aquel muchacho. Aun así ella sentía una sensación que jamás creyó algún día experimentar, pero las circunstancia que se daban no eran las apropiadas para tal entrega.

Eres un pervertido… déjame ir – en el fondo ella deseaba con todo su cuerpo saber hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar este ojiamarillo.

Me estoy divirtiendo – le decía con una leve sonrisa – así que… ¡cállate! – gritándole colérico por haber sido interrumpido, alzo su cuchillo en señal de ataque. Ella cerró los ojos y sintió como se clavaba este a una distancia considerable de su cabeza.

Esto es una advertencia – diciéndole en tono suave cerca de su oído – si me vuelves a interrumpir te mato.

Ella asintió en silencio, cuando se le ocurrió una idea, atrevida pero con esperanzas de que resultara.

Sería más placentero para ambos si me soltaras – dijo con una ceja curvada y una sonrisa leve – así tú también disfrutarías.

Jaja yo te soltare cuando decida hacerlo, no recibiré ordenes de una debilucha como tu – mirándola con su sonrisa macabra.

Fliqpy procedió a cortar el abdomen desde bajo la base de la caja torácica descendiendo hasta su vientre lentamente y desde superficial a profundo. Aun así Flaky no emitió ni un solo sonido pero si un rostro de dolor. Este gesto de dolor sin ningún grito o gemido a Flqpy le molesto.

Gime – mientras enterraba su arma con más fuerza pero no llegando a sus órganos.

¿q-que…?

Gime!

¡N - noo …! - desafiante al peliverde.

Gime para mí ¡AHORA! – enfadado rasgo la piel con rapidez hacia su vientre. Pero ella ni se inmuto. Entonces en su cabeza escucho. – "¿y si mejor…?".

* * *

corto pero así le da el sason XD saludos y gracias por sus comentarios ^^


	3. descontrol

**HTF no es mio, ojala gusten de este capitulo :) aunque no lo ayan pescado mucho u.u**

* * *

Este clavó el cuchillo en la cama y empezó a besarle, acariciándole el rostro lentamente y morder sus carnosos labios. Ella confundida no entendía ese cambio de actitud tan repentino. Cuando el joven separo sus labios de los de ella noto que sus ojos no eran completamente amarillos sino que eran entre mezclado con un verde mas relajado, al parecer estaba en un estado de equilibrio. Entonces Flaky correspondió el siguiente beso apasionado del joven. Sus lenguas jugueteaban rápidamente, su mano acariciar más rudamente su rostro, deslizándola por su cuello que presiono levemente. Flaky se sonrojo, respirando agitadamente y sin evitarlo produjo sonidos muy sensuales. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba? ¿Podía ser que tenía un lado masoquista?

Fliqpy volvió a separar sus labios formando un hilo de saliva, la observo pero ahora sus ojos eran nuevamente amarillos. Con su sonrisa traicionera empezó a oprimir más fuerte su cuello, dejándola sin respirar. Ella desesperada se puso a llorar y tratando de sacar una de sus manos consiguió soltarse. En un movimiento eficaz tomo la lámpara del velador y lo golpeo muy fuerte en la cabeza. Rápidamente desato la otra mano y corriendo hacia la puerta, la que trato de abrir sin conseguirlo.

Que demonios… - tirando de la puerta.

Fliqpy estaba detrás de ella, con una herida sangrando en su cabeza. La tomo del cabello y estrello su cuerpo contra el de ella sobre la puerta.

Me encanta que te defiendas – lamiéndole el contorno de la oreja – así esto se vuelve más interesante.

Le beso el cuello, mientras le tocaba sus bien formados pechos. Flaky se agitaba y comenzaba a gemir nuevamente, sus manos sobre la puerta arañaban la madera por la excitación. Fliqpy le tiro con fuerza el cabello y azoto con fuerza su cabeza contra la puerta, donde Flaky quedo tumbada en el suelo.

Aaa… ahora comienza el verdadero castigo – decía con un tono depravado y algo de locura.

Cuando despertó no podía moverse y tampoco cerrar su boca, tenía una bola de lencería masoquista y estaba amarrada al estilo bondaje sobre la cama, este demarcaba su busto desnudo, también se marcaba su monte de Venus cubierto por sus bragas un una cuerda entremedio que hacia denotar sus labios. Esta muy apenada trataba de gritar por ayuda.

"¡¿qué paso?" – pensó mientras trataba de zafarse.

Espero te guste mi sorpresa –salía una voz burlona de entre las sombras – hora de la tortura primor.

Al salir de la sombra Fliqpy tenía una bandeja con utensilios de tortura, en donde también había lencería masoquista. Este la dejo en el velador y tomo unas pinzas para colgar ropa, se coloco sobre Flaky, dejándola piernas abiertas, y beso los senos de la joven. Flaky, completamente sonrojada, comenzó a jadear al sentir los labios de Fliqpy succionar con fuerza sus pezones, luego a gemir al sentir como este jugaba con su lengua alrededor de estos hasta quedar completamente duros.

Fliqpy por mucho tiempo jugó y mordió levemente sus mamas mientras que con una mano los pellizcaba y acariciaba bruscamente, disfrutaba ver como su víctima gemía de placer. Con la otra mano acerco la pinza cerca de él, cuando noto que las puntas de su busto estaban lo suficientemente duras coloco las pinzas en cada uno. Esto produjo dolor tan placentero Flaky que gritos brotaron de su boca.

Qué hermosa te vez – le decía con una sonrisa picara – sigamos con la obra de arte.

Tomo de la bandeja una vela que luego encendió, Flaky lo miro con los ojos como platos retorciéndose para poder escapar. Él peliverde unto desde una distancia la cera caliente sobre sus mamas, dirigiéndose a su abdomen y hacia su vientre, luego en la parte interna de sus muslos y finalizo en las bragas las que cubrió por completo. Flaky sufría a más no poder, el dolor de las quemaduras, sin embargo un estimulo curioso a su cuerpo.

Fliqpy sentía como su polla crecía con cada movimiento que ejercía en el cuerpo de la joven, el ojiamarillo no se pudo aguantar más, recostando su cuerpo sobre el de la pelirroja simulo en movimientos rítmicos que también estaba disfrutando el momento. La muchacha sentía los frotes de su miembro eréctil y lo miraba con satisfacción. Mientras este seguía con su actividad, tomo unas tijeras y cortó sus bragas por el lado de la cintura junto a la cuerda que demarcaba su zona genital. Flaky trataba de no demostrar sus sucios deseos, no obstante era inevitable al sensual peliverde.

Luego Fliqpy procedió a besar y morder su cuello deslizándose a sus hombros. Descendió a sus senos donde jugueteo unos instantes, tirando las pinzas con brutalidad quedando estos rojos, la joven gimió felizmente ante esto. ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Acaso estaba cediendo a estos bajos instintos? ¿O al fin aceptaba su masoquista ser? El ojiamarillo sonrió por la reacción, tirando unas de las pinzas continúo con su propósito, Flaky miro como este llegaba hasta su vientre por lo que comenzó a temblar por el nerviosismo y por la curiosidad de que pasaría ahora. Fliqpy con una de sus manos acaricio con fuerza su desnuda y mojada intimidad.

Estas empapada sucia zorra – expreso con una sonrisa retorcida.

Con su lengua comenzó a retozar para estimularla (aun mas jijiji), la pelirroja avergonzada tiritaba por el regocijo, el peliverde succiono fuertemente el punto más delicados de la joven, brindándole una sensación más que anormal a la pelirroja. Fliqpy succionaba fuerte, provocando pequeños saltitos a la joven, al notar la dureza y sensibilidad de ella, lamio una última vez para soltarla y colocar en su lugar. Flaky gritaba, lloraba y se sacudía, el dolor era inmenso sin embargo a ella le gustaba. El peliverde le quito la bola de su boca la que estaba llena de saliva al igual que su cavidad.

¿Lo estas disfrutando? – le pregunto con los ojos nuevamente en un tomo verde limón.

Si… - le contestó ella con una orgásmica.

¿Quieres más?

S-si por favor…

Entonces saco la pinza de su clítoris con rapidez y sin piedad, la pelirroja se estiro, cerró los ojos con fuerza y grito lo más que pudo, entonces se orino. Este la beso para sofocar ese grito, ya que no quería ser interrumpido por extraños. Luego tomo su cuchillo y corto las amarras de su cuerpo casi estrangulado.

Ahora viene lo mejor mi puta masoquista – con una mirada llena de odio y a la vez cariño.

* * *

**espero no les moleste este tema y de que los anteriores sean tan cortos pero cuando los escribi eran bastante largos XD creo que a mas de alguno le paso jijijiji, ami me parece interesante el contenido O/w/O saludos y cuidado con los sueños húmedos akjakjakaj.**


	4. deseos

Bueno aquí el conti ojala les guste :D

* * *

Unos minutos después la pobre de Flaky tenía electrodos en sus pechos, que eran unas mini pinzas para cargar las baterías. Fliqpy saboreaba cada gemido, cada gesto de dolor que esta producía con cada crueldad que él le proporcionaba.

Eres tan bella cuando gritas – le decía con una voz tierna y a la vez aterradora - ¿te gusta la corriente? - Transmite una mínima descarga eléctrica a la pequeña produciéndole un ligero gemido – al parecer sí, eso me gusta.

Luego de una manera tan deshumana aumenta la energía al máximo, logrando que la pelirroja gritara de una manera conmovedora.

Duele, duele mucho… Ah!... por favor apágalo – rogaba entre sollozos – detente – con vos inaudible.

Para que, aunque a ti te duela para mi es una lozanía verte sufrir, una exquisitez que ni tu entenderías – le aclaraba a la oji-carmesi con su mirada sadica – pero no quiero que te canses tan pronto aun quedan otros juegos que quiero probar – apaga el conductor.

Pronto Flaky descubriría que sus instintos mas oscuros saldrían a la luz por culpa del extasis que le causaba sentir tanto dolor. Flippy en sus brazos la llevo al sotano tejándola encadenada de las muñecas para quedar colgada como un pedazo de carne, este le golpeaba suaves bofetadas para ver si la pelirroja reaccionaba y pudiera gozar lo que a continuación le haría pasar.

Despierta, pequeña gata en celo – le dice mientras se agacha un poco para quedar de frente a ella – Flaky ¿alguna vez subiste a un caballo? – ante la pregunta la pelirroja mueve la cabeza para decir que no – entonces no sabes lo que tengo en mis manos – ella lo observa y abre de par en par los ojos demostrando terror a lo que ya imaginaba – se llama fusta y sirve para que hagan caso los potros y las yeguas como tu – le levanta el rosto con la varilla – espero sea de tu agrado mi amor – Fliqpy comienza a darle pequeños golpecitos es sus muslos, en sus nalgas y en su abdomen, para luego comenzarla a azotar fuertemente dejándole marcada la fusta en su cuerpo.

Flaky ya no decía nada solo disfrutaba de cada acto pervertido del oji-amarillo, antes lo que era dolor y sufrimiento ahora era solo una excitación a cada estimulo producido. Ella gemía de placer a los latigazos de su abusador, sin embargo Fliqpy noto esto y ya no le parecía atractivo el juego.

Mierda – le toma el rostro con fuerza - porque tenías que echarlo a perder.

m-m-mas… - murmuraba – quiero más.

Aa… con que quieres mas – le decía burlonamente – entonces lo que voy a hacerte te gustara – empuja su rostro brutalmente – había dejado esto para el final pero dada las circunstancias – le coloca un fierro entre los dientes, para que no se rompiera los dientes o ¿esa era la intención?, luego toma una branula de la bandeja – ahora quédate quieta.

No… no… ¡no! – se escuchaba perfectamente las suplicas de la joven, Flaky trataba de liberarse agitándose como un pez fuera del agua. No obstante el peli-verde le tomo de la cintura, besando su cuello y sus senos, acariciando sus curvas y tomando uno de sus pechos y perforo con un rápido movimiento verticalmente – AAAAAAAh! – chillaba, lloraba y se babeaba del dolor – aaaaah! – en la perforación colocaba un aro de cascabeles, que sonarían con cada acto morboso de Fliqpy, por consiguiente hizo lo mismo en el otro.

Ahora serás una hermosa gatita – colocándole orejas y una cola de gato que se afirmaba a un portaligas con un tul de color rosado – soltándola de las cadenas Flaky se desploma secamente al suelo, donde el oji-amarillo la toma y se la lleva nuevamente a la alcoba dejándola sobre la cama – espero te gusten, eran especialmente para ti – comentaba con una voz burlona y una risa maléfica.

La pelirroja lo mira sonrojada, se saca el fierro de la boca – gracias… Fliqpy – este la queda mirando extrañado era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre – ahora es mi turno de jugar – tal como decía el peli-verde era una gata en celos, ya no resistía a sus bajos instintos y era el momento de contra atacar.

¿Qué haces?

Por alguna razón me vestiste así ¿o me equivoco?

Yo… yo… - que le pasaba el veterano tartamudeando frente a una masoquista – ¡basta! El que manda aquí soy yo.

No en estos momentos – se lanza sobre el cayendo los dos al suelo – ahora tú te callaras, sucia y asquerosa basura – Fliqpy reía despacio hasta formar una sonora carcajada.

¿Tu? ¿Te atreves a llamarme basura?

Flaky toma la lengua del oji-amarillo entre sus dedos – ¿qué pasa? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato amor? – El tono de sus ojos comenzaba a cambiar a un negro – ¿acaso serás una sucia rata ahora o seguirás siendo el perro dominante? – con la otra mano toma el cuchillo cazador y rasga el chaleco del veterano junto a su pollera rasguñando con intención la piel de este, provocándole un estimulo al peli-verde - ¿Qué? ¿Le hice daño a esta ratita cobarde? - después de haber quedado perplejo por la reacción de Flaky, este contra ataca e intercambian de lugares.

Joder cállate la puta boca un rato – le grita airado por la humillación – perra maldita me destrozaste la ropa.

Jajaja uuuii hice enojar al bebito – se burlaba de lo sonrojado que estaba el veterano - ¿Qué harás me ataras nuevamente a tu cama? – le lame la mejilla – o ¿quieres jugar otro poco más? – Fliqpy por primera vez en su resentida vida siente que su cara comienza a calentarse – al parecer quedaste avergonzado, déjame ayudarte.

Sus delicadas manos sacaban el resto de ropa que tenia Fliqpy dejándolo en bóxers que denotaban la excitación de ese peli-verde a la sensual faceta de Flaky, acariciando su pecho esbelto y pronunciado el cual besa mientras este se pone de rodillas a los encantos de la pelirroja. La oji-negro comienza lentamente a descender hacia el miembro eréctil del veterano, quien se dejaba querer y manipular, pero su cuerpo tenía una reacción nueva.

¿Qué te sucede? ¿Estás temblando? – La pelirroja dudaba de la reacción de su pequeña rata – acaso eres virgen – se burlaba, este ofendido se levanta junto a ella y la empuja a la cama – ¿qué, te he ofendido nuevamente? Que sensible eres.

Cállate, quieres que te demuestre lo contrario – fue entonces cuando este baja y le aplica sexo oral a la muchacha.

Ah… está bien… me equivoque… ay – este introduce un dedo en la boca de la oji-negro como diciéndole cállate de una buena vez.

Unos minutos después estos hacían frente a frente besándose y acariciándose mutuamente ya no había dolor solo placer. Flaky, al igual que Fliqpy quien estaba de rodillas observandola, descendió lentamente besando su pecho y jugando con los cascabeles que le había puesto el veterano, rozándole el abdomen y produciendo ese especial sonido de gatito travieso. Beso su vientre y bajándole su ropa interior lamio desde la base hasta la punta de su miembro, lo cual causo una reaccion al peli-verde dejándole un tono mas rojizo en sus mejillas. Flaky procedió a jugar con su lengua creando gemidos feroces del veterano.

¿Qué te gusta? – cuestionaba la muchacha mirándole con esos ojos negros que le volvían loco y deseaba poseer solamente él, a todo esto le respondió un si suspiroso. Por lo que ella continúo jugueteando con el amigo eréctil del oji-amarillo.

Pronto el deseo de Fliqpy culminaría en una pación que solo el entendería, al fin probaría el delicado sabor de aquella pelirroja que rondaba en los sueños de Flippy, que por alguna razón que él desconocía era atraído a la misma persona. Ahora entendía porque esta mujer era tan atractiva de alguna manera, tenía un ser salvaje que debía ser domado o lo domaría a él siendo preferible ser él quien rigiera poder sobre ella, pero así como ocurrían los hechos iba perdiendo la batalla a los encantos hechiceros de Flaky.

Entonces la tomo del pelo y en rápidos movimientos Flaky era excitada por la brutalidad del veterano a los cariños que ella le brindaba, atragantándose una y otra vez. Luego Fliqpy la puso a su nivel para besarle desenfrenadamente y al separarse dejar un hilo de baba que los conectaba.

¿Estás lista primor?

Y ¿tu? – Preguntaba mientras lo tiraba a la cama con fuerza – ¿estás listo para morir? – Con el cuchillo le hace una herida profunda en su mano derecha atravesándola por completo, este grita de dolor - ¿no te gustaba el dolor y la sangre? Esto también me excita a mí, tu dolor, tus gritos, tu rostro de confusión me encanta ver cómo surge la sangre de tu patético cuerpo – le comentaba con un rostro de locura entre tanto le afirmaba con una fuerza descomunal la otra mano – pero esto no es todo **cher**, mira que esta gatita tiene más juegos en mente – le saca el chuchillo con fuerza causando un sangrado mas profuso – quedaras marcado, con el nombre de amo – decía mientras con el mismo cuchillo escribía su nombre en el pecho de Fliqpy.

Perra maldita – gruñía entre dientes – te matare me oíste – se retorcía por el dolor – y violare tu cadáver.

JA! No me hagas reír – poniendo el cuchillo en el cuello del oji-amarillo – el único que morirá esta noche eres tu **mon cher**, en estos momentos eres tan indefenso como lo es mi otra faceta – se burlaba – pero antes me despediré con un beso – le pasa la lengua por la mejilla nuevamente – adiós mi querido contrincante – lo besa y muerde el labio inferior de este dejando a la vista un leve sangrado, pero antes de terminar el beso sus ojos cambian drásticamente de color, al separarse de Fliqpy nota la atrocidad que había hecho su otro yo – Kyaaaaaaa! – se levanta y sale corriendo despavorida.

Fliqpy se levanta rápidamente y sale tras la pequeña – ven escurridiza – le agarra del pelo – esta vez no caeré en tus trucos – la voltea – mierda tú no eres ella – mientras la zamarrea – tráela o la que sufrirás serás tú.-

N-no sé cómo hacerlo – comienza a llorar.

Hazlo ¡ahora! – Le grita, pero lo único que hace es llorar – sal de ahí hija de puta – le proporciona un puñetazo en el estomago y cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Este se agacha en cuclillas – sal ya traviesa – lo dice cantado – te prometo causarte mucho dolor antes de morir – le levanta el mentón pero los ojos de Flaky siguen siendo rojos.

Este la se pone encima de ella, le clava el cuchicllo en la mano izquierda para inmovilizarla y con suma brutalidad introduce su balano en ella – AAAA – dejaba escapar un orgasmo mientras que lagrimeaba la pequeña – eres tan estrecha como imagine dulzura – exclamaba el veterano – esta sangraba tenuemente al brusco acto – al fin eres mía – comenzaba a menearse con limosidad reducida para escuchar los placenteros orgasmos de la pelirroja – aaa música para mis oídos.

Acto seguido saco el cuchillo, se levanto y la apoyo en la pared. Flaky, aun adolorida y con sus mejillas rosadas, arañaba la espalda del oji-amarillo, dejándole sus garras marcadas en la piel – Flippy… - pronunciaba el nombre de su real amor – te amo… - esto molesto Fliqpy, ¿Por qué amaba a ese bobo que ni siquiera se atrevía a decirle lo que sentía en vez de a el que la hacía mujer – te amo tanto.

¡Cállate! – Comienza a estrangularla – no soy quien dices amar – aprieta mas fuerte – yo soy mejor que ese inútil – esto gatillo al cambio de personalidad de Flaky – a con que ahora apareces – esta lo mira con ira – ¿que esperabas algo mejor?

No… eres lo que esperaba – lo besa – pero… - se acerca al oído – _**TE ODIO **_– esto deja helado al peli-verde – te odio con todo mi ser – junta sus frente enseñándole esos ojos iracundo llenos de rencor, mostrandole cómo era la realidad – aun así… te deseo, como cualquier otra mujer – lo besa más fuerte, mordiéndole el cuello y su oreja.

Fliqpy a pesar lo dicho por su extraño amor la llevo a su habitación, donde hicieron el amor toda la noche.

Aaa – gemía ella – me voy… - lo abrazaba fuertemente.

Yo también – la observaba con sus ojos neutros y con las mejillas rosadas.

Hazlo afuera… - le sugería acariciando su rostro.

No… - la besaba – eres mía y de nadie más – mientras envestía más rápido – _**te amo Flaky**_ – entonces terminan al mismo tiempo en múltiples espasmos del climax. Jadeante, se hecha sobre el cuerpo de la cansada pelirroja, acaricia su cabello y notan que sus ojos ya no son de sus dobles facetas.

Flippy… yo también te amo – pone su mentón en el hombro del peli-verde, lo abraza y una lagrima escurridiza se desborda por su pómulo.

Luego de una noche tan agitada, el cielo comienza a aclararse dejando a una pareja durmiente y satisfecha uno sobre el otro con sus manos heridas unidas donde la figura denotaba un corazón.

* * *

Bueno aquí termina la historia ojala les allá gustado el final Diney XD según Haruka xD eso ojala les allá saciado lo que estaban esperando saludos y Chocolates afrodisiacos para todos :9 nos leemos Chaos…


End file.
